capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
User talk:Quezon-rubenio Ruben Jr.
Menat image in template Can you please explain why you added the image of Menat in the "Incomplete section" template? Unlike the "stub" template, the Incomplete template looks and is somewhat 'messed up'.-- 08:10, September 27, 2017 (UTC) There was no need for that, I'm not trying to offend you or something like that and I'm sorry if that's how you feel but the Incomplete template looks kinda broken now. The least you can do is giving me a reply.-- 08:16, September 27, 2017 (UTC) Please don't remove messages like that, in wikias its fine if it is your own but not if the message(s) is another user's. Again, the least you can do is giving me a reply.-- 08:27, September 27, 2017 (UTC) With all due respect, why can't I ask you any questions?-- 08:34, September 27, 2017 (UTC) That was not really the reply I was hoping to hear from you. But in any case I'm gonna ask the admin to remove the image from the template, please don't add it again or any other image in it in the future. Try to at least ask premission from the admin when you do these kind of edits. And yes, I can try to help with the non-human category.-- 09:42, September 27, 2017 (UTC) I think the admin must have a holiday or something right now but until then, can you please remove the image you added in the "Incomplete setion" template? Thank you.-- 06:57, October 2, 2017 (UTC) Thanks so much for removing it. :) -- 09:36, October 2, 2017 (UTC) @Quezon-rubenio Ruben Jr.: Sorry but you didn't remove just the picture, everything was removed. Now nothing shows up when you add a Incomplete section template.-- 02:18, October 4, 2017 (UTC) I mean that the Incomplete section template shows nothing when you add it in a section.-- 04:34, October 4, 2017 (UTC) All you need to do is undo your edit (by clicking the link that says "undo"), click publish, then click edit and then remove the image (the "File:Image.png|thumb" file in the top left) you put in there and the template should be back to normal.-- 05:28, October 4, 2017 (UTC) Hmm, sadly the page is still blank. Are you sure you removed just the image on the top left and not anything else?-- 12:30, October 7, 2017 (UTC) Hi, so how is it going with the template?-- 03:33, October 18, 2017 (UTC) Maybe if you go to the time of your image edit, click the link that says "undo" and then click publish. That should do the trick.-- 03:17, October 19, 2017 (UTC) Its was an alright edit but, and I'm not saying this to be mean, it needed space inbetween, like this I mean: Nemesis(T-Type) = Nemesis (T-Type). I hope you don't mind but I made it a redirect, Nemesis being a T-Type is correct but thats just in the story, he is officialy refered as just Nemesis in general and there are no other Tyrants (that I know of) named Nemesis besides the 'original'.-- 18:11, October 19, 2017 (UTC)